


01

by orphan_account



Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: A Crown of Candy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Lapid Cadbury/Keradin Deeproot
Kudos: 11





	01

You drive a ford? You gay bitch?  
  



End file.
